


One Encounter

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Doctor x Teacher AU, Fluff, Literature, M/M, Poverty, Romance, doctor!marco, teacher!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teacher lives is poverty; not loved by any others especially the kids that he teaches. The doctor lives a life of luxury; is loved by many people; extremely handsome. One day they meet and Marco can see how wonderful Jean is though many don't see clearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Encounter

He enjoyed the peace and quiet from the world. Sometimes it just seemed too harsh. He loved his previous school and they loved him. It just like him to be transferred to the delinquent school. They were all the rejects that the main branch didn’t want. What was worse was that they were middle school children. 

One child threw a chair at him because he was reading too slowly. They all enjoy English but they hated him. They found him to be plain and bleak. He always wore large jumpers and baggy trousers. He couldn’t afford to wear to stylish clothes. He wore large thick frames that covered half of his face. He was the the reincarnation of Sidney Poindexter. 

He was enjoying his peace and quiet at the library. Nobody knew who he was and they lived their lives in the books around them. They all had adventures in their minds as they couldn’t afford to adventure away. It was the reason he loved English so much. They took him to places where he always dreamed of.

“Hey, mind I join you?” The male poked his head from his book and looked at the most handsome male he hadn’t ever lied his eyes on. He gave a soft smile and sat down opposite him. They looked at each other and saw that they were reading the same book. “How many times have you read it?” The hot male asked. He had a lovely freckled face, a slight tan and the most irresistible brown hair.

“8 times. I just love the book. I was always cry at the end. How about you?” He hadn’t a good conversation in a long time. He lived alone and the children were always so mean.

“Same. I just love the end. It’s so somber. He walks away in the rain after his wife dies giving birth to their stillborn son,” the male took of his coat. He wore a tight shirt and dark jeans. “Hi, I’m Marco Bott,” the freckled male extended his hand across the table. The other grasped his soft, supple and shook his hand. 

“Jean Kirstein,” the male put down the book and stared at the handsome male across the way. The freckled male smiled sweetly at the shy male across the way. Jean and Marco stared at each other in silence. Jean forgot all his troubles just looking at the male opposite him.

“You wouldn’t think I was being forward if I asked you out for a cup of coffee?” the ash-brown haired male smiled kindly and nodded his head. The male place the book on the mountain of books on the table and stood up. Jean placed his book bag in the tattered book bag.

The both walked close beside each other as they headed to the nearest coffee shop. Jean was unsure if they were on a date or just getting to know each other. The ash-brown haired male hadn’t much experience when it comes to relationships. He had many boyfriends before but they didn’t last that long. They always found something that was wrong with him. 

Marco and Jean sat in a small cafe with dim lighting and a claustrophobic feeling. Marco sat with his caramel mocha and Jean sitting with his espresso. The males felt warmed up over their warm beverages.

“I believe that the book is a semi-autobiography of his life,” Jean rambled on. Marco rested his hand and listened intentively to the male. “Sorry, I’m rambling,” the ash-brown haired male blushed as Marco stared intensely. 

“It’s fine. I like how passionate you are...about the book,” He quickly added before blushing madly. Marco felt his pager beep, he looked at the caller and stood up.

“Sorry, I’ve got to go,” Marco grabbed his to go cup and quickly dashed out the door before anyone could blink. Jean slowly sipped the beverage as he felt a pain in his heart. If he didn’t want to hang out with him, he could of just said. It was the quickest someone had dumped him after hanging out. Maybe he was just too passionate about Modern English. He grabbed his coat and walked back to his flat so he didn’t need to solicailse again. He shoved his hands in his large pockets as he trudged back home.

Jean sat in home wrapped in his covers as he read ‘The Catcher in The Rye,’ for about a dozen times. He was engrossed as a adolescent strolled the streets with alcohol filled his system looking for answers which he desperately needed closure on. Jean loved the book as he was a lot like Holden. He wants to enter the adult world but sex and relationships didn’t come too easily for him. Marco was probably his last chance at looking for romance. After being rejected so many times, he just gave up. 

He had stacks of papers lying at the side of him with red marks painted all over it with many suggestions on how to make their writing better and how themes are explored through the plot. He ran out of sighs, as they just didn’t care enough to write good essays. They really didn’t care for their futures. Jean prayed that hopefully on monday, when the career fair arrived, they would care more for their futures. There wasn’t a high hope that they will be interested in some fair. Unless there was a woman with giant breast, flat stomach and an ass to die for. They were just looking for a hooker but they were still young.

Jean trudged his way to school with his tattered scarf; his shirt and vest top; his trousers that didn’t go past his ankles and his scuffed shoes. His large frames sat half way down his face. He wasn’t in the mood to be teaching children who didn’t give a rats ass about their future. He spent half his morning arguing with the hot water company, that his boiler had broken down. They said that they couldn’t do anything about it until next wednesday. He couldn’t sit in his freezing house for 9 days with no hot water or gas to make his tea. It was the middle of winter, he was in desperate need for hot water.

“Alright class, our class will be heading to the careers fair around 3 o’clock. After lunch head head to the main building and there will be the fair in the assembly hall,” the class grumbled their replies. Half the class was facing their backs to the class as the mingled with their friends. Jean rubbed his temples as he tried to lower his stress levels. He didn’t know why he put up with everyone’s crap. In the beginning, he became a teacher as he loved English and wanted to share his passion with many children in the same scenario. Although, those in his position loved English as they loved being creative and wanted a job in journalism not reading books by dead people and deciding why they are so good.

After lunch Jean made his way to the hall just to keep an eye on his rowdy class. They would try to intimidate professionals even though they were only 13 years old. Jean saw that many of them headed towards the air hostess, waitresses. Many ignored the layers or the police officers. Jean strolled down the long alley looking at the jobs that weren’t meaningless. He looked over at the one with the name ‘Surgeon’.

He never thought god would give him another chance. There in front of him was the male that stood up on the friday, Marco Bott. The surgeon smiled sweetly at the male who he had ran out on the other day. 

“Hey, I didn’t think I would meet you here. Sorry, I ran out the the other day. There was an emergency at the hospital. I was desperately needed. I did enjoy myself,” Marco quickly wrote his phone number and discreetly handed it to Jean. The ash haired male blushed and shoved the paper in his pocket. 

“You never told me you were a surgeon. I thought that you were bored,” The kids didn’t bother to walk near Marco or Jean. 

“You never told me you were a teacher. I was really upset that I had to leave early. I was enjoying myself,” Jean couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he wasn’t so dull after all. Some kids walked over to Marco as they were interested in his freckled face.

“So how much money do you make?” one kid asked. The only reason they would be interested in the different jobs was to see how much money they could make.They weren’t interested in a job that would benefit society but benefit themselves. Jean stood besides Marco as they asked the surgeon many questions. 

“Do you see lots of blood?” One male asked. He was always so twisted.

“All the time. There isn’t a day I don’t see blood. It’s part and parcel with the job,” the male looked so fascinated with Marco. “At first, it was sick but now you just get used to it,” Jean wanted to know a lot more of the surgeon. It felt weird but he wanted to know the littlest things that may seem trivial to someone else. 

“Cut the crap, Armin. Seriously, how much money do you make?” Marco scratched behind his head as they weren’t meant to say.

“Well...I have a flat in Azabu which is fairy large; I drive an Infiniti Q40 and I can afford all the other things,” Eren, Armin stared at up him in amazement. Marco looked to Jean to see that he to was impressed. His light brown eyes glistened at the amount of money he had. It was hard not to be envious of such a fortune since he had to go by scraps and leftovers that his mother had made for him. As much as Jean wanted to get in a relationship with the young, hot, rich man. He would be far too embarrassed to show him a life that he currently lived in. If Jean was to know trivial things about Marco then he would want to know every little detail about Jean. Jean believed things as a two way street in a relationships even though, he refused to open about himself. He liked being a closed book, in which he wanted nobody to ever read him. Even though Marco had only met him once, he had the strange feeling that he was trying to pry open the book.  
The book wasn’t that interesting. It was only boring chapters of a normal childhood, with the reader trying to find out the significance of the disappearing father into chapter five of the book. Each chapter marked a year into the life of Jean Kirstein. He had a slight delinquent past but he grew out of that. In chapters where Jean was around 17 and 18, anyone would be shocked at his lack of love life. All the relationships failed after a few pages. 

“Hey, horse face!” Shouted Eren towards his teacher. Jean was used to be called names due to his long face. Usually he didn’t mind but he wanted them to behave in front of the one he was attracted to.

“Eren! Enough of that! Would you like to discuss this in detention?” Eren, along with everyone else was shocked at his tone. Usually he would ignore their comments as he didn’t want to stoop to their level. Jean was determined not to let them walk over him. It was like he wanted to impress Marco, in fact, he wanted Marco to notice him.

“Sorry, sir,” Eren apologised as he bowed towards him. Right there and then, Jean was glad that there was doctors present as he was in the midst of a heart attack. Not in his 3 years of teaching would a child like Eren Yeager - whose only job in life was torment Jean and make him feel like dog crap was higher than him in the hierarchy - bow down to him. It was something in his wildest dreams. It must of been the tone of his voice that made the delinquent bow down to him. Though it worked once there was not a chance it would work again. There was lawyer, police officers, judges, boxers who could give him a series talking to. 

When the day was over, Marco placed a hand on Jean’s shoulder. His class was the last ones of the day to talk to the guests. 

“Hey, since I ran out on our coffee. Would you like to come to mine for a coffee?” It was only Jean and Marco left in the gym hall so they didn’t mind speaking at their natural volumes. “It doesn’t have to be a coffee,” Jean smiled at his words.

“I would love to. I need to do some marking do you mind if I brought that with me?” The brown haired male smiled sweetly. Both males walked side by side as they headed towards Marco’s car. It was a secret dream for Jean to sit in a fancy car and his dream was just about to come true. 

They walked through the carpark and then he saw the most beautiful car in his whole entire life. The car was a lovely snow white colour without a speck of dirt. The whole car was just outstandingly beautiful. Marco opened Jean’s door and ran round to the other side. Jean was afraid to put his shoes onto the mat. Marco placed a hand on his levitated legs and pushed them down. While he did so, he gently caressed his thighs. Jean blushed but quickly hid his face by looking out the window. Marco quickly reversed back and drove down the streets. Jean was loving the sound of the engine. It roared and grumbled magnificently. Marco glanced at Jean who was enjoying the ride. He was so fascinated with the road, the dashboard, the engine. Marco wanted to see more of his smiling face. He looked so handsome as he gazed out the window.

Marco pulled into a underground parking area which was connected to the apartment complex. Jean was still dreaming everything he saw. He couldn’t believe that he was befriending someone who was able to afford such a nice place.

Marco had lead himself inside the apartment on the top floor. He was welcomed by such a sweet scent hitting his nose. The whole apartment was so large. There was a few steps that lead down the the couches. They were enclosed by three steps. He only had one floor but there was enough space for everything. 

Marco had taken off his shoes at the front of the door and placed his shoes in the cubby that was next to the door. Jean followed in pursuit showing his holey socks. Marco lead him through the living room and into the kitchen. There was so many appliances that only that could be dreamed off. Smoothie makers, which was missing the vital part, a dishwasher, an ice dispenser built into the fridge.

"Would you like a coffee or something else to drink?” It was a courtesy to offer someone a beverage when they enter your house. 

“I’ll just have a black coffee,” Marco worked his way around the kitchen making two cups of coffee. Jean watched as muscled body rippled with every action. 

“Go sit on the island and I’ll bring it over,” Jean sat on one of the high chairs that looked towards Marco. He placed the papers right next to his arm. Not not once did he look at the papers but the male that was in front of him. 

“Such a nice place,” Jean complimented the surgeon. Marco walked over to him carrying two mugs. He sat directly opposite him on the island. He placed the coffee mug on the table. He didn’t realise that it wasn’t flat on the table and the hot substance fell onto his lap. Jean instantly jumped of the chair. Marco rushed to get a towel and gently dabbed his thighs.

“I’m so sorry,” Jean felt slightly strange that a male he didn’t know was touching his thighs. He enjoyed the sensation. “Why don’t you take them off. I’ll get you another pair of trousers,” Marco lead him back through the living room and down a hallway to a large room. Jean was in amazement at the size of the bedroom. It was the same size as Jean’s whole bedroom. He lead him past the king size bed. The whole bed looked so comfy that Jean wanted to jump straight into the bed. He mentally slapped himself as he was already thinking of jumping into bed with him. Jean looked at the pictures that hung on the wall. There was a mural of angel wings. One wing was black and the other was white. It looked so mesmerizing that Jean stopped to look at it.

“What’s this piece called?” Jean said as he stared at the wall.

“It’s called ‘The Wings of Freedom’,” Marco said as he handed Jean a pair of trousers. Jean turned his back to Marco and stripped out of his soaked trousers then placed on the other trousers that seemed to fit so perfectly. Marco didn’t peep at Jean’s ass. He could tell that it was perfectly rounded through the trousers.

“I love these trousers. Where did you get them?” 

“They are from Koshka,” Jean couldn’t believe he was wearing so comfortable from a high store. It was the shop that only the rich could use and the poor to admire those who could afford the shop.

Jean and Marco sat at the table happily chatting with one another. They were loving the attention of the other person. Marco had made Jean another cup of coffee and laid it down gently. Marco stared lovingly into Jean’s eyes. The other male stared into his eyes, strangely found solace just by gazing into them. 

“I hope you don’t mind me being forward but would you like to go out?” Jean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. For the first time in his life, someone had asked him out and not the other way around. Jean couldn’t find the words to say so he just nodded his head. Relationships always confused Jean, were they boyfriends or just dating. Jean automatically felt comfortable at Marco’s house once he had asked him out. It was like he had been there for so long.

“Its late, can you take me home,” Jean automatically realised his mistake. His house was a shambles. It wasn’t like Marco’s at all. It was small, cramped, mouldy and dirty. “Actually, never mind. I’ll get the bus,” Jean quickly added.

“It’s dark. I’ll drive you. I want to see where you live,” Jean didn’t say anything but quickly gathered his things. Marco didn’t say anything but grabbed his wrist. “Please, i’ll just drive," Jean quickly retracted his hand. 

"I'm sorry, maybe next time," Jean grabbed his things and ran out the house. He left a piece of paper with a series of numbers written on it. “Phone me. I am sorry,” Marco ran to the door and slammed it shut before he could leave.

“I don’t feel safe letting you leave when it’s so late. I’ll drop you off near your home and then i’ll turn round,” Jean smiled then let Marco follow him out with his keys at the front of the door. Marco sighed as he he had made a compromise which had finally worked. Jean wasn’t as open as Marco but that was fine they had only met once.

Marco had stopped at the end of Jean’s street where the house was lost in series of different values house. Marco tapped his phone next to Jean’s and in an instant they had each others numbers. Marco watched as Jean got out the car and walked down his street. Trying to keep his promise to Jean he drove away without looking where Jean was heading.

After being with Marco the night before, Jean couldn’t believe how happy he was the next morning when he went into school. Many of the kids noticed how he had changed. He no longer had a long face. He was genuinely happy that someone cared for him that he wanted to see him home safely yet again. Jean had been kinder to the class and disciplined appropriately. They didn’t dare ruin his mood as they rather enjoyed his attitude. Jean was a much better teacher and somehow connected with the kids a bit more.

“Sensei, why is the snow in the chapter before act as symbolism?” Jean would sigh at their stupidness but he soon realised that they wanted further understanding on it. 

“Well at the beginning of the chapter they talked about the fresh snow on the ground. That represents the good life that they are having together since they escaped to Switzerland. They are madly in love, married, no stress from the war, free and are expecting a baby. The snow acts a blanket that hides the harsh reality underneath. When the snow melts, it’s not pretty: it’s slush. The melted snow foreshadows for their life that it’s ultimately fading away for Frederic at the end of the book,” many of the kids flicked back a couple of pages to where the snow is mentioned then scribbled the quote down on the notebook. The deeper analysis like that was the reason Jean loved the book far too much.

When the bell rang, Jean dismissed the class and headed to his phone which was hiding in his desk drawer. He sat there for his lunch texting Marco who happened to be off. 

‘Hey, guess what?’ Jean texted first.

‘Mmmm, you got an animal? You got promoted? You fell down a well? Abducted by aliens? x’ Jean paid no attention the kiss at the end of the text.

‘Noooo! You suck at guessing. The kids were actually interested in my lesson. One of MY lessons.’ Jean was so ecstatic that he had to tell Marco about it.

‘Really? That’s awesome. Hey do you want to meet up? I want to take you some place special x.’ Jean blushed madly as many thoughts ran through his head. Where would he take he take them? They have only been dating for a week now and their one week anniversary was coming up. They had been one official date since then. They had hung around each other trying their best to understand one another. Jean had made himself comfortable on Marco’s couch. Marco loved seeing Jean so relaxed at his house.

‘Sure. Where should we meet?’ 

‘I’ll pick you up. Don’t be late. I’ll text you when I’m outside x’ Jean couldn’t wait to see Marco. His heart began thumping loudly with just the thought of him waiting for him to finish school. He was so excited to see him personally. The cold front in which Jean had built was quickly being knocked down with a simple smile.

Marco had parked in the car park waiting for his boyfriend to come out. He internally smiled as his boyfriend looked so dorky. His frames, his vest top and his trousers which was too short for him. Jean opened the door and slid the way into the car. 

“Hey,” Marco was tempted to hold him close to him. “How has your day been? Besides the kids loving your lesson,” Jean fastened himself and thought of what happened in his day.

“Some kids got into a fight and I had to break up as everyone else was too scared. It was between Eren Yeager and Reiner Braun who is a senior,” Marco laughed as he was frustrated at the kids. 

“Did you get hurt?” Marco grabbed his arm and rolled his sleeves up. There was a small bruise forming on his bicep. Marco wrapped his hands around his arm and slowly massaged his arm. Jean flinched at the bruise was sensitive. “Sorry,” he leaned over and kissed the bruise. Jean blushed as it was far too affectional for him but for some reason it felt a whole lot better.

“Thanks,” Marco couldn’t believe what he had done. He let go of Jean’s arm and focused on the car as he started it up. Jean fixed his sleeves as Marco drove out of the car park. Jean had pulled down the sun visor to look in the mirror. All he saw as the most depressing face ever: his face in its natural environment. Marco noticed how depressed he got and pushed it back up. 

“I find you extremely adorable,” Jean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Marco lay an opened hand near to Jean. The shy male sighed and lay his hand on top of Marco’s. His hand was so soft and gentle. When Marco had to change gears, he guided Jean’s to the gears and maneuvered them correctly.

Marco pulled in front of the high street where all the rich people tend to shop. Marco was the first to get out of the car and walk to the pavement. Jean was a little hesitant but followed after Marco. The freckled male held his hand out which Jean gladly took. Marco lead him down the unfamiliar street. For Jean who was out of place, he felt protected holding his boyfriend’s hand.

Marco lead him into Koshka where he was instantly blinded by the luminous light. There was many gorgeous men that stood at the door as the pair walked in. Jean felt like he was being ambushed with their sudden dash towards them. Marco took him straight to the trouser section of the store. Marco ran his fingers along the material, feeling the best cloth for Jean. He stopped at a specific rack.

“What leg are you?” Jean shrugged as he didn’t know any of his sizes. Marco grabbed the first one of the rack and held it to Jean’s legs: too short. He held up another a size, still too short. They went through all the sizes until they got to the right size. Not once did Marco complain that Jean had an awkward leg size. He was just happy to be spending time with him. It was the best place to find a lot of information about Jean. He would know what his measurements were and which clothes Jean particularly liked. 

Marco threw the trousers to Jean’s arms and rushed over to the shoes and pushed him down on the chair. He grabbed a black dress shoes and placed them next to Jean to try on. Marco found small brown boots that would go well with his jeans he often wore.

“Why are you doing all this?” Jean asked as he slipped his foot into the black formal shoes. They were too shiney for his liking but he loved how comfortable they felt on his feet. There wasn’t many customers so late into the evening. It was made Jean feel slight comfortable in the rich and expensive store. 

“No reason. I just felt like treating you,” Jean didn’t complain as his shoes that he was currently wearing, every stone that was no where near seemed to find comfort in his shoes as well. Presently, he had only one pair of shoes and he had to wear them all the time.

“I don’t want you spoiling me too much,” Jean replied as he didn’t want Marco thinking that he was only with him due to his money. It was another reason, Jean didn’t show Marco his unsustainable house. Marco sat beside him and leaned against him.

“I want to spoil you though but I won’t do it all the time if you don’t want me to,” Jean leaned against Marco as well. 

Marco had bought Jean many pair of trousers, shoes, shirts and some vest tops. Marco carried all the bags while he held Jean's hand as they walked down the street. They placed the bags in the car as they didn't want to be carrying so much bags. Jean was focusing on the other shoppers as Marco placed the bags away. Everyone looked so fancy while he felt like he was in joggers and a hoodie while everyone one else was in tuxedo's.

He noticed that someone was dressed the same as Jean in his joggers and the hoodie. Jean wrapped his arm around Marco’s waist to protect him from the other male. Marco had no idea why Jean had suddenly pulled him in closer. The ash male had kept his eyes locked on the other male. His pace suddenly quickened, Jean quickly reacted as the male began to swiftly walk faster towards them. Marco had no idea what was happening, it was the way Jean wanted to keep it. He was worried to dip into his past slightly. He had hung around the wrong crowd and turned out to be an amazing street fighter. As the male ran forward with a knife, Jean caught his wrist, bent it back while kicking his leg, letting him crash onto the floor. 

Marco was shocked how fast he had reacted to the attacker. He saw the panther aura hanging around him. He was like a vicious animal.

“Stay the hell away, ya get me?” The male quickly scarpered away from the pair. Marco had gently touched his arm to calm him down. Jean went back to his shy self.

“Wow, where did you learn that about?” Marco asked sounding so impressed. Jean was a little hesitant to tell him.

“I took self defence lessons when I was younger,” Marco looked really interested at his past life. 

They headed towards a barber shop to fix Jean’s hair. It was slightly too long and unruly. Though Marco loved his hair, he had a feeling that Jean didn’t have much self-esteem due to his appearance. Marco fell in love with his dorky side and wanted to keep the dorky side just for just him. 

Not once did Jean complain about the special treatment that Marco was giving him. He was always meaning to get his hair cut. He had an undercut where the sides were slightly shorter. His frames were removed and replaced for contacts. Marco has having trouble controlling himself at how hot his boyfriend was. His waist coat and trousers just made him look so adorable. 

The pair sat in the car on the way back to Jean’s house. They didn’t say much on the way home. They didn’t need to say anything as they enjoyed each others company. Jean could tell that Marco was so tired from the whole day.

“Would you like to come to mine for a while and rest up a bit?” Marco was shocked that he was asking him to come round to his house. He didn’t say anything but he drove to where he normally dropped of Jean. Jean instructed him which streets to drive down to get there.

When they got there Jean pointed to the house that was falling to pieces. Marco was surprised that his house was so tattered. He suddenly realised why Jean didn’t want to tell him. It was no match for his own house and Jean was slightly embarrassed to show him. Marco was happy that he was opening up about himself. Jean had grabbed his things from the boot and headed up the stairs to his small apartment. Marco grabbed some of the bags of Jean as they were too much for him and carried them into the house.

Marco felt how cold it was the instant he walked through the door. Now, he wished that he had bought some jumpers for his boyfriend. How long had it been cold? Was it before they had even met? Marco stood in the middle of the kitchen and looked at the only two doors. One lead to the living room/bedroom/dining room. The other was the bathroom. Despite it been all tattered it still remained clean. 

“Would you like a drink? I can’t serve any hot beverages as the boiler has been out for weeks and they keep pushing mine to the next few days. I’m sick of it,” Every time Marco had dropped Jean back home, he didn’t know that he was freezing his ass off. 

“Do you mind if I have a look?” Jean nodded and took himself a soda and sat on the mat in the multi purpose room. There was only beer or a soda. For some reason he fancied himself the beer but he was driving and he didn’t want to risk it all. “I know I’m driving but do you mind if I have a beer?”

“Sure but how are you going to go home. It’s quite far.”

“How about if I slept it off...here?” Jean blushed furiously. He had to use hand to cover his face. Jean stood up and grabbed the case out of the fridge.  
“Let’s go to yours. Your house is closer to work than mine is. I’m scared that you will freeze to death here,” Jean grabbed his clothes and his papers for his work tomorrow. Marco grabbed his keys and headed down to his car. Jean threw most things onto the backseat of the car. The wasted no time getting to Marco’s house. All the lights were giving them the green light.

The pair stripped themselves of their jackets and shoes and sat in the large living room. Jean sat on the sofa as Marco headed to the kitchen for the bottle opener. When Marco sat on the sofa he sat at one end with his feet beside Jean while the other had his back against the other side of the couch with his feet beside Marco. They sat with bottle of beer in their hands. Jean slowly sipped his as he watched as Marco swallow the intoxicating substance. 

“This has to be my favourite beer,” Marco said as he leaned over and placed the bottle on the coaster. He was pleased, Jean and him had something in common. Jean moved his legs so Marco’s legs were in between his. Jean gently rubbed his feet which earned Marco blusing.

“I can give quite good massages. If you ever need one just come over,” Jean removed the knot from the ball of his foot. Marco still had his socks on which was a bonus for Jean as he wasn’t that much of a fan of bare feet. Marco didn’t know he had a hidden skill. 

Marco and Jean had went through the 12 pack of beer just themselves. The pair had moved so that they were side by side with their feet lying on the coffee table. The table was filled with the scattered empty bottles They had crisps in little bows resting on the coffee table. The full bag resting on the table near their feet. The pair had talked about why they loved their job and the reason to why they entered that field. Their hands were tangled up with the others as they listened to the other talk.

Marco was about to eat a crisp when Jean leaned over a stole the crisp from his hands with a devilish smirk on his face. He grabbed one from his bowl and placed it to Marco’s lips. Marco took the crisp of Jean’s hand. He quickly ate the crisp and began to take Jeans fingers into his mouth and gently suck on them. His mouth was really warm. It was a strange sensation for Jean but he didn’t mind it. It made him think slightly dirty. Jean got another crisp from a bowl and placed one end into his mouth. Marco released the fingers and bit the other end of the crisp. They slowly ate their way to the centre. Marco had moved closer to Jean by straddling his hips. Jean placed his hands on Marco’s ass and pulled the other male higher up his groin. He was holding Marco’s whole weight on his legs.

They both forgot about the crisp as Jean’s tongue darted inside Marco’s mouth. Their cheeks were plastered with a red hue from the alcohol. Marco’s mouth tasted so much of the alcohol and ready salted crisps. Jean closed his eyes as he focused on rubbing his tongue against Marco’s hot tongue. The freckled male placed his hands on Jean’s shoulders. Marco’s tongue reacted pushed past Jean’s. It was their first kiss and yet it was so erotic. Jean never imagined how good it was to kiss Marco.

“Marco,” Jean moaned into the kiss. Marco pushed Jean on the couch as they made out. They both pulled away from the kiss as they were running out of breath. They panted hard against each other. Jean’s arm wrapped tightly around his waist as his eyes began to drop. 

“Jean, that was amazing. When did you learn to kiss like that?” Jean didn’t answer as he rested his head on arm of the couch. Marco snuggled into his neck as he closed his eyes, unable to move from Jean’s grip. Jean made sure that he was secured in his arms as they dozed off to sleep.

Jean woke up the next day with a pounding running through his head. He was sure that tanks was pressing on each nerve in his brain. He felt the gentle breathing on his neck. With one eye half opened he peered to the sleeping person on his stomach. Jean gently ran his fingers through his hair to keep him sound asleep. Jean twisted slightly so that he had got him in his arms. Jean carried the sleeping Marco to his bedroom where he was placed gently into the comfortable bed. He was surprisingly light for his height. 

“Jean?” Marco had asked as he slowly began to open his eyes just as Jean was pulling the covers over his body. “Oh, did I fall asleep in the living room?” Jean slowly nodded his head. “You can use the shower if you want. It’s through there,” Marco outstretched a finger and pointed to the bathroom. Jean walked through to the bathroom to freshen himslef before he headed to work.

The bathroom was all in pristine order with a line of towels. Jean stripped then jumped into the shower where the water automatically started. He hadn’t had a warm shower in ages. He felt so good. Marco fell back asleep in his warm bed. He kept thinking how the male he was kissing was naked in his shower on;y a door to block them.

Marco opened his eyes to see Jean only clad in a towel with a towel wrapped around his neck as he dried his hair. The freckled male was tempted to hold him so close. He hadn’t realised that Jean had some decent muscle tone. Well, he had a lovely six pack. Marco crawled out of the bed and walked over to Jean. Unexpectedly, Jean was accepting and pulled Marco in close to his body. His hands rested on his ass. Marco was hesitant to place his hands on his naked body. Jean leaned in and gently kissed his lips. Marco smiled in the middle of the kiss. Jean gripped his towel with one hand as he held his boyfriend around the waist.

“I got to get ready for work,” Jean left the room to go and get ready for work in the new clothes that Marco had bought him. He was scared that they weren't going to fit as he did not want to take them back.

Lord and behold, they did fit and they looked so good on them. Marco was drooling out the side of his mouth which was uncontrollably. He looked so good in his new clothes that Marco was finding it hard not to kiss him. 

Jean lowered the book and stared at the class as he began the homeroom. They all started in awe at their hot teacher. He looked like he had a new self and a new personality. Many girls swooned over their new teacher. He loved it as they were actually behaving themselves. They were front and centre ready to get on with their day. Jean stood up and walked to the back of the class to make sure everyone was paying attention and surely enough they couldn’t keep their eyes of him. It was all due to his encounter with his loving boyfriend, Marco Bott.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, it took me ages to write. I hope I stayed true to the characters.
> 
> 1) The book that Jean loves so much is called 'A Farewell To Arms' by Ernest Hemingway.  
> 2) I don't have the right detail of the book besides the main parts as I read it about three years ago.   
> 3) The shops that they visit and the places mentioned are real. You can google them.  
> 4) Jean will always wear trousers as Jean and jeans look to confusing.


End file.
